Ezili (BTD7: M.R)
Ezili the Voodoo Practitioner is a hero who made her debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. She fires dark magic bolts at bloons which pop a layer each. She costs $510 on Easy. Upgrades Ezili will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increased range *Level 3 - Unlocks Heartstopper *Level 4 - Base attack does splash damage *Level 5 - Ezili can spot camo bloons now *Level 6 - Increased attack speed *Level 7 - Damage over time lasts longer and damages faster *Level 8 - Does way more damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 9 - Removes all properties from non MOAB-class bloons *Level 10 - Unlocks Sacrificial Totem *Level 11 - Increased range *Level 12 - Heartstopper has reduced cooldown and lasts longer *Level 13 - Base attack has larger splash radius and extra pierce *Level 14 - Damage over time damages faster *Level 15 - Increased range *Level 16 - Sacrificial Totem uses 5 lives instead of 10 *Level 17 - Base attack has even larger splash radius and extra pierce *Level 18 - Increased speed *Level 19 - Damage over time pops 2 layers instead of 1 *Level 20 - Sacrificial Totem has an increased range *Level 21 - All abilities do massive damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 22 - Unlocks MOAB Hex *Level 23 - MOAB Hex damages MOAB-class bloons twice as fast *Level 24 - Sacrificial Totem uses only 1 life *Level 25 - MOAB Hex removes all properties from MOAB-class bloons and stuns them, except for BBB Activated Abilities *Heartstopper - While active, all regrow bloons will be unable to regrow layers for 5 seconds. *Sacrificial Totem - Generates a totem that gives extra popping power, extra range, extra attack speed, and camo detection to all nearby towers. Takes away 10 lives though. *MOAB Hex - Places a curse on a MOAB-class bloon, causing it to take constant damage until destroyed and spawning no children. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Hahaha! What is your will?" *"At your service!" When Selected *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yea?" *"Yes?" *"Yeas?" *"groans" - when tapped many times *"Be gone evil spirit!" - when tapped many times *"You are meddling with your life child!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Aaalright!" *"Oooh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Ha!" *"laugh" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I have never been stronger!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB, Show no mercy!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB, Show no mercy!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG, Show no mercy!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD, Show no mercy!" - BAD appearance *"DDT, Show no mercy!" - DDT appearance *"Haaaaaa! FBT! - FBT appearance *"Danger! BBB!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Yes!" (whisper) *"laugh" When Using An Activated Ability *"Wither and die!" - Heartstopper *"Victory will come with a price!" - Sacrificial Totem *"Anaiah, voodoo ta nah!" - MOAB Hex When Bloons Leak *"Haaaa! They're getting through!" *"Remove them before it's too late!" When All Lives Lost *"Embrace the darkness" Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters